


Late Breakfast

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Legolas oversleeps...





	Late Breakfast

**Late Breakfast  
By CC   
January, 2016 **

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This was written for Jay of Lasgalen! Happy Birthday!

* * *

Legolas stretched languidly on the bed, wondering where Elrohir was. A night of lovemaking in the peaceful Imladris had exhausted them both. Legolas was not an early riser, not when he was off duty at least.

"Awake at last?"

Elrohir was standing at the entrance, a bed tray with tea, bread, and cheese in his hands."

Legolas sat up. "Don't tell me that breakfast is over. Did your father ask...?"

"I told Papa that you were exhausted after a month in the wilderness."

"I'm not that weak!" Legolas protested as Elrohir set the bed tray before him.

"I could go back and tell him why you were exhausted then."

"No, please. I know he knows, but still..."

"Elladan hinted at it anyway."

"Your brother is..."

"Incorrigible, I know. Now enjoy your breakfast, love. We have a Council meeting with Father and his counselors this afternoon."


End file.
